Recently, an organic EL panel has received attention as a lighting apparatus that takes the place of an incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp.
The organic EL panel generally includes a base material such as a glass substrate and an organic EL element laminated on the base material, and has a structure for sealing the organic EL element and a structure for supplying power to the organic EL element.
The organic EL element includes two electrodes, one or both of which have translucency and which face each other and a light-emitting layer which is made of an organic compound and laminated between the two electrodes. The organic EL panel emits light by energy of recombination between an electrically excited electron and a positive hole.
The organic EL panel used as a lighting apparatus is a planar light source and placed on an installation surface such as a ceiling or a wall similarly to a common lighting apparatus. Thus, the organic EL panel is often fixed and used in an orientation parallel to the installation surface such as a ceiling or a wall.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a structure that fixes a lighting panel to an installation surface such as a ceiling or a wall. The lighting apparatus of Patent Document 1 is provided with a body which is fixed to the installation surface, an attachment cover having a housing shape, a support tool, a lighting panel, and a holding member. The attachment cover is turnably supported by the support tool. In the lighting apparatus of Patent Document 1, when the lighting panel is attached, the lighting panel is housed in and temporarily fixed to the attachment cover, and the attachment cover with the lighting panel temporarily fixed is turned to bring the lighting panel into an orientation parallel to the installation surface. In the lighting apparatus of Patent Document 1, the attachment cover is fixed in a parallel orientation by the holding member.